Jutsu Extra's and Info
This section is mearly to help you find other created techniques or info about jutsu's or styles you wish to learn that are not withen your clan so anything posted here is free game to learn..being you have the element for it....or the ability... Fuinjutsu 'Fuin:' *are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. *Fuuinjutsu techniques are the Ninjutsu sealing techniques of the ninja. They allow the ninja to contain the elements and demons. *An imbalance is created when an odd-numbered seal is placed on top of an even-numbered seal and vice-versa scrolls how many they hold: *Small: 5 seals *Medium: 15 seals *Large: 20 seals different types of seals: *Four Image Seal *Reverse Four Image Seal *Elemental Sealing Method *Curse Mark Seal *Charka Sealing levels of fuin sealing: most be learned ino order to create any form of seal or fuin technique *basic sealing methode (E-Rank) *Sealing method 1 (D-Rank) *sealing method 2 (C-Rank) *advanced sealing method (B-Rank) *supieror sealing method (A-S rank) 'Fuin Techniques:' Fuinjutsu: Chain Constrictor ''' *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The User channels chakra into the seal through some physical contact and within two seconds the seal will release a large net of chains, capable of constricting and capturing an enemy, if only slowing them to the point of having to rid themselves of the six chains which are covering them and dragging them down. '''Fuinjutsu: Chakra Suppression Seal *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The user creates a chakra consuming seal, the seal can absorb chakra of the skin or user it comes in contact with at a very slow rate, but also prevents their chakra from being detected by normal means, sensory ninja and dedicated detection jutsu will still work however regular ninja will have trouble detecting the chakra presence of the one the seal is attached to. Over 24 hours the seal will absorb on average 30% of a users chakra, making it impossible to get back. Fuinjutsu: Earth Release *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The user seals a mound of earth into the seal, also the user channels a great amount of chakra into the seal in order to thoroughly empower the earth. Once it is sealed the earth can be released by a skilled Fuinjutsu user, the product is a large wall of earth, about five feet wide, three feet thick and seven feet high. If the user does not have Earth natured chakra they cannot further manipulate the earth. Fuinjutsu: Fire Release ' *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The user seals a naked flame into the seal, once it is sealed the flame can be released by a skilled Fuinjutsu user, the fire will erupt outwards from the seal like a wave of fire, three feet wide and thick, travelling outwards for twenty feet or until it is stopped, capable of setting fire to trees and enemies. If the user does not have Fire natured chakra they cannot further manipulate the flame. '''Fuinjutsu: Granite Release ' *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: B rank *Description: The user seals a mound of stones into the seal, also the user channels a great amount of chakra into the seal in order to thoroughly empower the earth. Once it is sealed the earth can be released by a highly skilled Fuinjutsu user, the product is a large wall of granite and stone, about fifteen feet wide, ten feet thick and twenty feet high. If the user does not have Earth natured chakra they cannot further manipulate the earth. Polished and producing spikes on the exterior of the wall, it is capable of defending against most C rank jutsu, even some B rank jutsu - though Lightning based attacks will still crumble the wall. '''Fuinjutsu: Inferno Release *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: B rank *Description: The user seals a large fire into the seal, once it is sealed the flame can be released by a highly skilled Fuinjutsu user, the fire will erupt outwards from the seal like a massive fireball, Seven Feet wide and thick, travelling for up to fourty feet before halting, capable of destroying a tree or two before halting, even stopping C rank Water jutsu and continuing on their path. Fuinjutsu: Powered Barrier *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The User places the seal or scroll on the ground and kneels behind it, placing their hands on the seal and constantly feeding chakra into the seal which produces a ten foot wide chakra barrier. The barrier is capable of withstanding the force of most simple projectiles and a majority of C rank jutsu, also most of the directional B rank jutsu. Fuinjutsu: Rushing Water ''' *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: B rank *Description: The user seals a large amount of water, usually gathered from a nearby stream or river into the scroll, usually about 3000 gallons in quantity before adding in a great wealth of chakra to the seal. The Fuinjutsu user then at will can then activate the seal with a touch and a release of chakra, the water will be brought to the location when released, quickly flowing out in the path of least resistance like a rushing river, for ten seconds the water will rush out and flow twenty feet wide and two feet deep before running out of water and flowing downhill or elsewhere. If the area is lower than the surrounding land the water will remain like a small pond, 50 meters wide and three feet deep. '''Fuinjutsu: Spiked Rampart *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The User kneels down and places their hands to the seal, summoning a large metal barricade which is thick, near five feet wide, two feet thick and six feet tall, covered in metal spikes and capable of preventing usually two C rank or a single B rank jutsu before being destroyed, while being useful at defense and not requiring the user to constantly feed the barrier chakra it is easy to avoid and move past as it is incredibly heavy and near impossible to move once placed, where as the enemy can move to a different location and attack past the Rampart. Fuinjutsu: Squad Weapon Storage ''' *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: B rank *Description: The user seals a number of weapons into their seal/scroll up to 100 pieces can be stored in this seal Kunai (Cost 2) Shuriken (Cost 1.5) Senbon (Cost 1) Makibishi (Cost 0.5) and released all at once along the length of the scroll or individually. These weapons are capable of being projected from the scroll, but no more then 20 cost worth of weapons can be projected at 40mph from the seal. When not flung from the scroll the weapons are merely produced to be used by the Fuinjutsu user and allies, the user and allies then have to use the weapons as they would normally. This saves the user and their squad or team from carrying around the weapons on their person, can instead carry them in a scroll. '''Fuinjutsu: Weapon Storage *Hand Seals: N/A *Rank: C rank *Description: The user seals a number of weapons into their seal/scroll up to 50 pieces can be stored in this seal Kunai (Cost 2) Shuriken (Cost 1.5) Senbon (Cost 1) Makibishi (Cost 0.5) and released all at once along the length of the scroll or individually. These weapons are not flung from the scroll and are merely produced to be used by the Fuinjutsu user and allies, the user and allies then have to use the weapons as they would normally. This saves the user carrying around the weapons on their person, can instead carry them in a scroll. 'Fuinjutsu: Art of Binding ' *Hand Seals: Rat -> Dog *Rank: B rank *Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals (Rat-> Dog) or fewer depending upon Hand Seal Skill. Then they release it and make physical contact with the enemy. After physical contact is made, the seal is secretly placed onto the opponent and upon activation it binds them in place, making them completely vulnerable to attacks, leaving them at the mercy of the caster. After touching the skin of the intended target with the palm of their hand, a seal is secretly placed onto their body. This seal can then be activated a short time later. When activated, the seal will expand to spread over the target's body and bind them in place. With them bound, (last 1 round) Genjutsu Genjutsu's can not be broken by causing self harm they most be broken by stoping the chakra flow and releasing your chakra all at once so please also keep this in mind Kasumi jusha no jutsu (Mist servant technique) *Name: Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu, literally "Mist Servant Technique" *Type: D-rank, supplementary *Users: any *The user creates a large variety of clones that phase in and out of the ground as if they were made of blackish liquid (oil?). The user can then hide the projectiles they throw within the illusory ones that clones throw. Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer-of-darkness technique) *Name: Kokuangyo no Jutsu, literally "Bringer of Darkness Technique" *Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m) *Users: any *This jutsu creates an area of complete darkness around the victim, enabling the user to attack without being seen. Kori shinchu no jutsu (Sly mind affect technique) *Name: Kori Shinchu no Jutsu, literally "Sly Mind Affect Technique" *Type: C-rank, supplementary, mid- to long-range (5+m) *Users: any *Kori Shinchu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically because they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over. Magen: Jubaku satsu (Demonic illusion: Tree bind death) *Name: Magen: Jubaku Satsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death" *Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) *Users: any *With this jutsu Kurenai can make herself disappear so she can approach her target unnoticed. Once near her target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind him so they are unable to move. Once the target believes they are captured, Kurenai will appear from the tree and stab the target with a kunai. Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique) *Name: Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique" *Type: C-rank, Supplementary, All ranges *Users: any *Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu which changes the appearance of a nearby object. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) *Name: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique" *Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m) *Users: any *Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion. Mateki: Mugenonsa (Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain) *Name: Mateki: Mugen'onsa, literally "Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain" *Type: B-rank, Supplementary, All ranges *Users: any Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique) *Name: Nehan Shōja no Jutsu, literally "Temple of Nirvana Technique" *Type: A-rank, Supplementary, All ranges *Nehan Shōja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that allows the caster to place a large body of people into a unconscious state. The target can avoid the spell by forming and using the dispel skill. Dusk Crow Genjutsu *Name: Genjutsu: Dusk Crow Genjutsu *Rank: D rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This jutsu spawns illusionary flock of crows to distract opponent. The user uses single finger pointed at target to cast Genjutsu. Flock of crows spawn to distract opponent leaving him/her at user’s mercy. This jutsu is avoidable with Genjutsu Release. Genjutsu: Ephemeral *Name: Genjutsu: Ephemeral Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This jutsu creates torturing illusions to break down an opponent. The user activates this technique by simply pointing at his target. The jutsu creates an array of illusions to torture target. The user creates flock of crows that bombard the opponent. This is followed up with a sleep command. If it fails user can force opponent to a sensation of his/hers body parts turned into that of closest friend that will proceed to mentally torture them. GenJutsu: Demonic Illusion: Forbidden NIghtmare *Name: Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Forbidden Nightmare Rank *Hand Seals: Boar->Ram-Dragon *Description: This jutsu uses the illusion that breaks the Opponents fears down in total darkness. Breaking them down to where nothing seems logical but at the same time making it seem like escape is not an option. The object behind this Genjutsu is to make the opponent make choices and see that one will lead to one option and another leads to another. There is not option to escapes (or so they think). This Genjutsu is one that requires the skill of the Kurama Clan and that is to be able to make Genjutsu seem so real that it has in fact entered reality. The user performs the necessary hand seals (Boar->Ram-Dragon). Once the hand seals are made the user will grab into the chakra network of the opponent, blocking out the vision and making the area go black. A slightly musical chime will be heard as little black creatures begin to unfold from the floor as if it is oil, moving closer to the opponent. As they get closer the opponent is giving choices and with the choices will come consequences. Genjutsu: Demonic Ilussion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change *Name: Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This jutsu reflects Genjutsu back at the caster. The user uses Sharingan to recognize the Genjutsu cast at him. The user then reflects the same Genjutsu back at the caster. As genjutsu is initially used to confuse the enemy, this technique, which sends it right back to its caster, deals a high amount of mental damage, more than anything else. This jutsu does not work on other Sharingan users. Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes *Name: Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This jutsu traps opponent in torturous illusion. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. This jutsu is unusable on other Sharingan user or advanced Genjutsu users. Genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death *Name: Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Rank *Hand Seals: Dog-> Snake-> Monkey-> Ox-> Tiger *Description: This jutsu creates illusion of tree to immobilize opponent. The user performs the necessary hand seals (Dog → Snake → Monkey → Ox → Tiger). The user first disappears from plain sight in a mist-like fashion in order to approach the target without being detected. Once close enough, the target will then be completely robbed of their mobility as they see the mirage of a fast-growing tree coiling itself around them. Given that the subject remains conscious, this technique proves extremely efficient for information-gathering. Once the target is immobile, the user can then attack the enemy, usually after emerging from the trunk of the tree. Ineffective on Sharingan users, can be neutralized with enough skill in Genjutsu. Nonelemental Jutsu's Disrupted Take Down *Name: Disrupted Take Down *Rank:B Rank. *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This move is only for superior Taijutsu specialist. After breaking into the short range barrier between yourself and your opponent, you would first start the execution off by distracting the opponent with your feet. Perform a low kick to the thigh, then at the same time, bring your hands together and slap the ears of your opponent. This leaves you in an excellent position to take an inside grapple on the opponents neck where more taijutsu attacks are available. Confusion, grapple to possible submission or more taijutsu attacks would be your next moves. Heavenly Impact *Name: Heavenly Impact *Rank:C rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: The first blow is sending a knee to the chest, meant knock the wind out of someone. Second move would be dropping the elbow down aimed to be back of the neck if hit hard enough could knock someone out or injure the spinal cord and cause bruising. Third move: ax kick to the back; cause severe bruising, knocking the wind out of someone, and cause difficulty in movement .This Technique/Jutsu is used to stun, or knock out opponents in swift motions and without using as many moves as possible. The swift movements are meant to disorient opponent knocking them around so its hard to focus and recovery from the attack if they aren't knocked out from it. Good physical condition and a dedicated training to its performance are required. If the attack hits it would cause difficulty in breathing and movement and severe bruising and spinal damage. Rendering Sight *Name: Rendering Sights *Rank: C Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This move is performed by coming close and extending arm out with your index and middle fingers out. Come up close and attempt to jab the opponent in the eyes. If successful, the sight would be taken from the opponent for however long is described as with how much damage was said. The damage of this move would be disorientation, loss of sight, and pain in the eyes. Tornado Leg Sweet *Name: Tornado Leg Sweet *Rank: B Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Requires a good amount of chakra control and manipulation. The user focuses all 10% of their chakra onto the leg of their choice and starts to spin rapidly in a circle. When the user comes to top speed they should be within striking distance of their opponent and bring the leg into the desired part of the body they wish to strike. The victim would most likely receive bruises and broken bones in the affected area. They may however die if this move connects with the head, spine, neck, or chest (where the lungs are). UpperCut Cannon *Name: Uppercut Cannon *Rank: D Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: The move is meant to open up for an aerial assault. The user must already be in close quarters with said opponent. Starting low upon the ground, the user would use a slight bit of chakra to amplify said move, using it to crash a devastating punch into the opponents jaw, knocking them into the air. The damages from the attack would be an injured and fractured jaw. Air Tiger Collapse *Name: Air Tiger Collapse *Rank: C Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: A very quick series of palm thrusts that are aimed at each lung and the diaphragm causes a disruption of air pressure then a quick burst of air pressure, capable of rupturing the diaphragm and lungs if making contact with a user who is extremely skilled in this technique. This jutsu is capable of rupturing the diaphragm and lungs if making contact with a user who is extremely skilled in this technique. Human Tiger Dance *Name: Human Tiger Dance *Rank: A Rank *Hand Seals: Tiger *Description: This is a skill that is a version of the transformation technique in a modified state. The user assumes the form of a humanoid tiger, sleek, bulky with claws and sharp fangs, all the features that a tiger may possess. While in this form the users strength, speed and stamina are increased greatly, they are capable of causing devastating attacks with simple moves. The Tiger form is about 8 feet tall and weighs in excess of 700lbs. After performing appropriate hand seals, the user would do as though they were using the most basic Transformation Technique. This though, instead physically effects the body then rather plays an illusion. The transformation into a tiger like appearance causes speed to increase along with sharper fangs and nails. Raking Uppercut *Name: Raking Uppercut *Rank: D Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: The user would close the different with the opponent, and pushing off the ground, they would perform an uppercut at the opponent jaw. Typically when using this, the user would have their fingers/claws spread evenly, and actually aim further back to the throat. The purpose of this is to actually get the opponent in the air, thought that’s the greatest result, but also, there was the attempt to dig the user’s nails into the opponent’s throat for a certain cut. Raking Uprisal *Name: Raking Uprisal *Rank: A Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This is a combination of four punches and a kicks starting from the ground. The combination should start with the use of Tiger Palm, a quick thrust of the palm to the chest. The next step is an attack with the same arm, casting an elbow into the diaphragm by simply dropping the elbow downward and forcing the wind from the lungs. The same arm would then come up to uppercut them into the air rather quickly to launch them up into the air. The final attack would be the user performing the Ravaging Claw down to the ground. This all happens rather quickly, and has a very low chance for someone to counter if used correctly. The Tiger Palm can create an existing problem by making micro fractured ribs, the elbow to the diaphragm would expel any existing breath that remained, possibly bruising the organ and making it difficult to breathe later on. The uppercut would have the chance to micro fracture of break the jaw, depending on the skill of the user, and casing them into the air. The final attack of bringing the opponent back down to the ground would be by performing the Ravaging Claws. This could easily influence that the pre-existing micro fractured ribs would be then broken at that point, possibly causing one of the ribs to puncture a lung and disabling them from ever having a proper breathing pattern. There is also a chance of great internal bleeding, which if not treated quickly could cause certain death. Ravagin Claws *Name: Ravaging Claws *Rank: C Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This is performed by using a spinning diving attack, using the fingertips like claws to rip at the body while also giving a devastating blow to the abdomen that would force the breath from one’s lungs if struck correctly. This is performed typically in a combination of other attacks, and only if the opponent is aerial. The attack would have the opportunity to make lacerations that would bleed profusely with the skill of the user, forcing the air from the lungs and possibly micro fracturing or breaking ribs. This attack can only be used as an aerial assault, being suspended off the ground with the opponent to reduce the chance of a back fire. But off the ground none the less causes inability to be able to dodge an oncoming attack. Shadow of the Dancing Leaf *Name: Shadow of the Dancing Leaf *Rank: C Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: A technique where one follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for a great many powerful techniques like the Lion Combo. That being said, it also has a rather high degree of difficulty. The Lion Combo or other assaults are followed up, which could cause micro fractures, bruised organs, and loss of breath before being thrown to the ground. Stalking the Prey *Name: Stalking the Prey *Rank: B Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: After the opponent has lost sight of the user, they sneak around silently through the environment (only if suitable, high grass, trees, destruction, etc.). This is also usually used in combination of the Stripes of the Tiger technique to camouflage you. The user’s footsteps are almost silent, at fifteen feet away or more, within 15 feet your footsteps are slightly louder. Once finding the back of your prey you approach quickly and wrap your arm around their neck before dragging your finger like claws across their neck and slit the main arteries. This would ensure that the throat would be slit, and cause a significant amount of bleeding. Stripes of the Tiger *Name: Stripes of the Tiger *Rank: B Rank *Hand Seals: Tiger -> Ox *Description: This camouflage technique is capable of blending in with most environments before engaging in combat. This takes great skill in the transformation technique in a mixture of stealth which is derived from using the Human Tiger Dance technique. After performing appropriate hand seals, the user blends in with their surroundings. Tigers Palm *Name: Tigers Palm *Rank: D Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: This is performed by using a strong palm thrust into the chest cavity. This strike is capable of micro fracturing and or breaking ribs. This typically will force the breath from one’s lungs, causing temporary discomfort and short of breath as well. Tiger's Grasp *Name: Tiger's Grasp *Rank: C Rank * Hand Seals: N/A *Description: User performs a combination attack between a grapple and strike. First the user grapples the opponent, then follows with a devastating knee attack. Using the quick attack that comes with learning this style of fighting, the user would approach the opponent quickly and by bringing the hands down to strike the collar bone, or the trapezes muscle. When doing this, the user would use their finger like claws to dig into the flesh and have a grasp upon their opponent that would make it difficult to avoid the following combination with the attack. Following this, the user would pull the opponent forward and down, causing their upper body to come forward, and the user would thrust a knee either into the chin of the opponent, or the chest. Each strike has the capability to cause significant micro fractures, the claws if connecting, and the opponent pulls away, they would tear out flesh with it, risking the loss of function of arms. KenJutsu: Rising Lion *Name: Kenjutsu: Rising Lion *Rank: C Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Single Sword Technique Handed, or One handed *Single Handed- While dodging beneath a horizontal attack in close combat the user tilts their blade up and kicks up from the ground, sinking their blade deep into the enemy and twisting it, most likely piercing clean through the diaphragm and spinal cord. Leaving them impaled on the user's sword. *Two- Handed- While dodging beneath a horizontal attack in close combat the user tilts their blade up and kicks up from the ground. With their palm on the bottom of the hilt, they push the blade up, guiding it through the stomach, and up through the spine where the head connects. *Requires a Longer blade* *One SingleDouble Handed sword. For greater damage, a longer sword. *Single Blade Attack: *This attack can be performed from behind, or the sides; if the opportunity is available. The user ducks beneath an oncoming horizontal attack, crouching. Then, while crouched, the user positions the blade to align with the spine, pushing off the ground to impale the body of the enemy. *Note: If used with Chakra Blades, it causes extra damage depending on the element of both the user, and opposing force. Kenjutsu: Talon *Name: Kenjutsu: Talon *Rank: C Rank *Hand Seals: N/A *Description: Using a short bladed weapon, from claws to a combat knife or kunai the user can attempt to perform an upward slash, parrying most horizontal blows directed at them while stepping in to the opponent, and quickly lowering their weapon in a reverse grip, sinking the blade into the opponent’s shoulder blade.